conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Professor von Kriplespac
Um, you know, I'm pretty sure The Machine was a time machine, where Von Kripplespac used it to go into the future war. Alpheta 18:13, 9 August 2009 (UTC) It was a time machine, but this will need to be clarified better in related articles. Also, can we really call Panther King the main villain of BFD? After all, Kriplespac was pulling the strings from behind the scenes, and Panther King had less of a role than he did. I think the professor was more than a major villain, and was the main one. Just a thought. --Mateo22 22:42, October 31, 2009 (UTC) : Well, I guess my theory makes sense now. By the way, where'd you get that information on the Kulas of Conk and everything? Alpheta 05:48, November 1, 2009 (UTC) While I'm not sure where the original source of the info came from since I never played the original N64 version of the game, it is hinted at when talking to Count Batula. Aside from that, I mainly read about these things on Wikipedia. --Mateo22 23:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) This is the link where the Kulas of Conk info came from on Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_the_Conker_series#Professor_Von_Kripelspac Also, at this point I don't really care what happens to the Panther King, but I hope that Kriplespac is again the main antagonist if they make a sequel to Bad Fur Day. Since the possible endings to the scenarios are unclear often, they should just retcon everything up to the part about the Machine, and make a whole new Future War plot. They also need to disclose how the professor lost his other body parts, who won the ambiguous battles, and how exactly did the war begin in the first place? For example, what happened before the Second Assault? How were the Tediz created? --Mateo22 22:21, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like a prequel to me, but it's a good thought. It would probably be better maybe. Playing as Conker's ancestor or something. Alpheta 18:27, November 6, 2009 (UTC) It doesn't have to be a prequel, they could just give the player insight on those events through flashbacks and archives while continuing with the future story. Still, a prequel does sound like an interesting possibility. And they could even have time traveling levels, going back to the plot concerning the Machine. That would be excellent. On another note, can we get a quote template? --Mateo22 20:53, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Not sure if you know about it, but there was a cancelled Conker game called Conker: Getting Medieval. The "Medieval" part could've been a hint at being at an earlier time. Other than that, I like your idea of going back in time and about the machine. Alpheta 04:58, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I did hear about the cancelled Conker sequel, called Conker's Other Bad Fur Day, involving Conker blowing all his money as king on alcohol and hookers, and starting with him escaping from prison. Wikipedia says it may have been renamed Getting Medieval. It would be interesting to use the time travel element. I have even signed a petition to make the sequel happen. Here's the link: http://www.petitiononline.com/78952632/petition.html --Mateo22 21:36, November 13, 2009 (UTC)